In the prior art, devices for the alignment of an automobile body are known in which the vehicle is driven onto a so-called alignment table and fixed to skirt fastenings or skirt clamps connected with the alignment table. The skirt fastenings are pressed by their jaws against skirt plates, joints or beams of the vehicle, whereby the vehicle is then fastened by its skirt beams to the alignment table upon tightening of the jaws.
It is a particular problem of the mode of fastening of the vehicle to the alignment table in the conventional arrangement that the alignment forces when applied to the vehicle body, tend to buckle and bend the skirt beam because the support takes place from below, i.e., from only the joint placed at the bottom of the skirt beam.